Trust
by FredMischiefmanagedGeorge
Summary: "You can have me but cannot hold me; Gain me and quickly lose me. If treated with care I can be great, And if betrayed I will break. What am I?""How Ironic." She then answered. "Trust." Oc/Sirius/Marlene, Songfic, Music Club Assignment six


**A.N Songfic for the song Don't by Ed Sheeran (Almost put Head Sheeran, whoops, I'm tired)**

**If you want to, you can listen to it while reading this.**

**It was for the Music Club at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) forum.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She never thought Sirius Black would pick her. _Her_. Alia Thompson. The shy Ravenclaw he nearly always sat in the back of the classroom, trying not to gather attention. _Her,_ the Ravenclaw who received all O's on every exam ever since her first year. _Her,_ the goodie two shoes, almost in step with that Lily Evans.

Sirius Black had asked her out. The girl who had stared at him in wonder and awe ever since second year, developing a crush on him.

Maybe she would have a happy ending with her prince charming?

It was unbelievable. Utterly unbelievable that such an event had occurred. Alia could not stop smiling all day long, feeling like she was floating on cloud nine.

Her best friend, Chloe Harper had told Alia to be careful around Sirius Black. The boy had been said to be sighted snogging Marlene McKinnon in broom cupboards the past few nights.

"Maybe I can change him." Alia said, hopefully.

"_That_ line hasn't been said before." Chloe said sarcastically.

"Chloe!" Alia exclaimed. "I mean it, maybe. I didn't say I could, but I wonder if I will be able to."

"You won't, Alia." Chloe sighed. "Remember, Margaret? How did that end? I'm just saying, be careful."

"Ravenclaws usually are." Alia said, frowning at her friend. "You don't need to worry."

"Please, Alia, please. Tell me you won't fall victim and be upset when-if he dumps you." Chloe pleaded. "I can't see you dive into something that could hurt you in the end."

"Chloe-"

"Promise me you won't."

"Fine, I promise." Alia said with a sigh.

oOo

Alia stared at the wall, thinking over her current relationship with Sirius Black. She was observant, as observant as one could be. Alia knew Sirius had no interest in her. That was for certain. She wasn't special, no matter how much Sirius would mutter it. No, he was lying. Alia could always tell when someone would.

However, Alia still had feelings for Sirius Black, and knew she had to find some proof to spare herself. Sure, she could break it off. However, there was always a chance it was genuine, and she did still have her feelings. What would be the point of breaking it off?

Alia decided she would follow Sirius Black. She would follow her 'boyfriend' to where he went to at night. He always had those dark rings under his eyes.

And so, on a Friday night, Alia did what she had never done before, she stepped out of her common room after curfew. She bit her lip in hesitation, was it really worth it? Should she continue to live in the dark? Thinking everything was happy? No, Alia was smarter than that. She had to find out the truth. Alia was more curious than anything.

She cast a disillusionment charm upon herself, jogging off to where she knew the Gryffindor Common room was. In truth, Alia wasn't supposed to know, but as a Ravenclaw, her curiosity had driven her. Alia knew where every single common room lay, and tonight, she was using it to her advantage.

"No more secrets, Sirius Black." she muttered to herself.

As she padded towards the Gryffindor Common Room, she made sure to check in every broom cupboard.

Alia paced towards the Common room, and sat. She would be up all night, if she had to. With her luck, or maybe not so much, the painting of the strange fat lady opened. She heard a voice she knew rather well.

"That's odd."

Alia's eyebrows furrowed at Sirius' voice.

"What's odd, Sirius?"

As quick as the voice had asked that, Alia's eyes widened. Marlene.

"Nothing, Marly." Sirius responded.

Alia watched as Sirius and Marlene stepped out of the Common Room. Sirius glanced this way and that, before looking directly at Alia. For one short moment, Alia felt like he knew she was there. Instead, Sirius' eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he set off, Marlene in arm.

Alia followed behind them quietly. When she saw them enter a broom cupboard, she turned right around. Alia now knew the truth, and that was enough for her. She would break up with the git, but she wouldn't be like the other girls. As said before, _she_ would be the one breaking up with _him_. No girl had done it before, and she would be the first. With that in mind, Alia waited for the knocker to say it's riddle.

"_You can have me but cannot hold me; Gain me and quickly lose me. If treated with care I can be great, And if betrayed I will break. What am I?_"

Alia sent a smile towards the knocker.

"How Ironic." she whispered, tiredly.

She then answered.

"_Trust._"

* * *

**A.N I ended up going with what Ed Sheeran had explained about the song in an interview. Of course, her best friend isn't the one Sirius cheated with, because I wanted her to have some sort of supporter.**

**There we go!**

**Cheers!**

**Lupey**


End file.
